Vuelve a mí, mi querida maestra
by SilentDrago
Summary: Moryo ha caído y Tsukikage sigue con sus actividades, pero para la nueva líder, hay cosas que quedaron pendientes.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras pensarlo un poco, decidí escribir una historia para esta serie. Algo breve, pero con su toque yuri, como casi todos mis fics. Esto ocurre después del capítulo final. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**Vuelve a mí, mi querida maestra**

El peligro de Moryo había pasado, pero las tareas para Tsukikage continuaban. Siempre se presentaban enemigos a los que derrotar, y ellas, como las guardianas de la ciudad de Sorasaki, no podían hacer la vista gorda e ignorar el tema.

El peligro de Moryo había pasado, pero las tareas para Tsukikage continuaban. Siempre se presentaban enemigos a los que derrotar, y ellas, como las guardianas de la ciudad de Sorasaki, no podían hacer la vista gorda e ignorar el tema.

A cargo de todo estaba Momo Minamoto, quien tras un tiempo en el grupo, y a pesar de los problemas que causó al principio, demostró que podía ser una agente sumamente confiable y guiar a sus compañeras de manera eficaz. Mei, Fuu, Hatsume, Goe, Theresia y su nueva pupila Ichika le daban su mayor respaldo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Momo tenía una sensación de vacío en el corazón que no podía llenarse fácilmente.

La causante de eso era Yuki Hanzomon, la anterior líder de Tsukikage y su maestra. Desde el principio, fue la peliazul quien la guio y le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber como espía. No solo fue su tortura y su superior en la escuela, Yuki fue también su amiga y confidente…, y la primera persona de la que se enamoró.

No sabía, eso sí, si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Yuki siempre se mostró como una chica bastante seria, sin interés en los asuntos amorosos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dura personalidad, cuando alguien que le importaba estaba en peligro, su adusta fachada se caía y mostraba auténtica preocupación. Momo fue capaz de ver ese lado de su maestra en un par de ocasiones, y eso le llamó la atención tanto como su faceta genial.

Días, semanas, meses de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos. Bajo el alero de Yuki, la pelirrosada se convirtió en lo que se esperaba de una miembro de Tsukikage, pero eso no fue lo único. Compartir penas y alegrías la hizo acercarse demasiado a la líder del grupo, más que en una relación de pupila y maestra, al menos desde su punto de vista. Llegó un momento en el que Momo no fue capaz de negarse lo que en verdad sentía por la peliazul, y si bien eso no fue un problema para ella, sí comenzó a considerar otros factores.

Lamentablemente, cuando Moryo cayó, Yuki decidió renunciar a Tsukikage y pidió un borrado de memoria para empezar una vida normal. La única que podía hacer dicho trabajo era Momo, a quien se le estrujó el corazón cuando oyó la petición. Nunca esperó hacer algo como eso, sobre todo porque Yuki también se olvidaría de ella. De todas formas, se vio obligada a cumplir con la orden final de su maestra, apretando el gatillo y haciendo que todos los recuerdos sobre Tsukikage se desvanecieran del cerebro de la peliazul.

O eso es lo que les hizo creer a las demás.

En realidad, Momo le disparó a la arena y después hizo los trámites necesarios para que Yuki abandonara la organización. Tras eso, la vida continuó como si nada, eso hasta que ambas se reencontraron tiempo después, aunque prefirieron actuar como si ya no supieran quién era la otra.

Aun así, para Momo era imperioso sacar esos sentimientos de su pecho y gritarlos al viento no serviría. Necesitaba decírselos a la persona adecuada, y esa era Yuki.

_\- Maestra…_

Cierto día, tras una dura jornada escolar, la pelirrosada se encontró con una carta al abrir su clóset. No cabía duda: era la letra de Yuki. Al parecer, seguía ocupando algunos trucos de la antigua espía. Aquello sorprendió a Momo, y también le causó algo de gracia.

\- _Veamos qué dice._

Después de leer el contenido, los ojos de Momo se humedecieron: la peliazul quería hablar con ella y la había citado a un café.

\- Maestra… ¡Por supuesto que iré!

* * *

Era sábado. No había mucha gente en el local. Queriendo verse bonita, Momo había elegido la ropa más acorde a la ocasión. No demoró mucho en localizar a la chica que había conquistado su corazón, con su cabello azul amarrado en dos coletas y su cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se acercó a la mesa en la que ella estaba.

\- Maestra…

\- Buenas tardes, Momo. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

La pelirrosada obedeció. Se veía algo tímida.

Al principio la conversación tocó temas típicos: cosas de la vida, la escuela, etcétera. Sin embargo, con el fluir de los minutos se llegó a lo inevitable: qué pasaba en la organización desde la partida de Yuki.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo han ido las cosas en Tsukikage?

\- Bien –respondió Momo tratando de sonar tranquila–. Seguimos haciendo misiones, las chicas están igual que siempre, ahora tengo una aprendiza. No hay grandes novedades… –la chica agachó la mirada–. Pero ya no es lo mismo sin ti, maestra… Sé que no debo depender de ti y que ahora puedo hacer muchas cosas sola, pero ya no poder verte en Tsukikage, no poder conversar contigo…

A medida que Momo hablaba comenzaba a quebrarse. Llegó un punto en el que no pudo continuar y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

\- ¿Momo?

\- Lo siento, maestra, pero ya no puedo contenerme… Tengo que decirlo… ¡Quiero que vuelvas a Tsukikage! ¡Que regreses con nosotras! ¡No importa si ya no participas en misiones, pero quiero seguir viéndote! ¡Quiero seguir viendo el rostro de la chica que amo!

Yuki fue sorprendida con la guardia baja, algo muy inusual en ella. De todas formas, recuperó la compostura muy rápidamente.

\- Lo lamento, Momo, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Mi tiempo en Tsukikage terminó y no pienso regresar.

La pelirrosada no se tomó bien la respuesta de Yuki.

\- Pero, maestra… Yo…

\- Momo, sabes que nadie me forzó a esto, así que no me arrepiento…, así como no me arrepiento de haber sido tu maestra.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron momentáneamente las lágrimas de Momo.

\- Cuando mi maestra Nagaho falleció, pensé que no me encariñaría con alguien otra vez. Su muerte ha sido uno de los golpes más duros que he recibido; no solo perdí a mi maestra aquella vez, también a la persona que amaba.

Escuchar eso oprimió el corazón de Momo.

\- Pero llegó a mi vida una chica que si bien al principio era bastante torpe, demostró que tenía grandes habilidades para ser una espía; y no solo eso, también una buena amiga y una confidente. Con el paso del tiempo, esa chica se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí, alguien que se escabulló en mi corazón… Ni la mejor espía del mundo podría hacer algo similar.

Yuki se levantó de golpe, tomó el rostro de Momo y le dio un profundo beso en la boca. La pelirrosada quedó estupefacta.

\- ¿No te enseñé que te mantuvieras siempre alerta? Ahora tienes una aprendiza, no puedes seguir cometiendo errores de novata.

Tras soltar el rostro de Momo, la peliazul se dispuso a abandonar el café.

\- No volveré a Tsukikage, eso es definitivo. Pero si quieres encontrarme, hallarás la manera –le dijo antes de retirarse.

Una vez que Yuki se fue, su antigua discípula se llevó los dedos a los labios; no se esperaba aquel beso. Sin embargo, eso no era tan importante como el sabor que sintió cuando la punta de la lengua de la peliazul tocó la suya. Con su habilidad, Momo se dio cuenta de algo que no necesitó palabras para ser expresado… y que la llenó de felicidad.

_\- Mi maestra siente lo mismo por mí._

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

**Momento cultural: Según la RAE, la palabra "aprendiz" es exclusivamente masculina. La variante femenina es "aprendiza". Por eso utilicé ese término en la obra.**

**Sobre el nombre de la aprendiza de Momo, no lo inventé yo. Según la Wikia de _Release the Spyce_, ella se llama Ichika Saiga. Ya sabemos que los nombres clave de las chicas estaban basados en guerreros japoneses de la antigüedad; e investigando, me enteré de que existió uno llamado Magoichi Suzuki, también conocido como Magoichi Saiga. El apodo de la pupila de Momo en Tsukikage es "Magoichi", así que saquen sus conclusiones.**

**Por cierto, siempre esperé que entre Momo y Yuki hubiese algo más, aunque fuese sutil. Vi más por el lado de Momo. Hasta ahora, la única canónicamente lesbiana es Goe (eso se revela en el manga), quien está enamorada de Hatsume. De todas maneras, el subtexto existente entre las chicas es innegable.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
